


Would You Be Mad If I Proposed To You In A Pillow Fort

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Um...I don't know how this happened.”“If you told me you were building a pillow fort I would’ve stopped and gotten some s’mores supplies. You can’t have a pillow fort and not eat s’mores inside, it’s just a crime, Steve, it’s a crime.”





	Would You Be Mad If I Proposed To You In A Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title bc I think this is cuter than who knew pillow forts could lead to marriage proposals

“I’m home!” Sam calls, never tiring of announcing that since there’s someone to announce it to. He shrugs his coat off and hangs it up, toeing off his muddy shoes and leaving them on the mat before walking into the living room.

He stops short at the complete rearrangement of the room — his couch is pushed back, the coffee table’s nowhere to be seen, dining room chairs are being used with  _ several  _ sheets draped over them — and his eyes fall down to Steve peeking his head out from behind one of many sheets.

Steve says dumbly, “Um...I don't know how this happened.”

Sam sighs and shakes his head, “If you told me you were building a pillow fort I would’ve stopped and gotten some s’mores supplies. You can’t have a pillow fort and not eat s’mores inside, it’s just a crime, Steve, it’s a crime.”

Steve laughs and hangs his head briefly before saying, “Forgive me, Sam, but I couldn’t  _ afford  _ s’mores back in my day. I guess the pillow fort will have to be enough.”

“Just let me change into my pajamas, and I’ll see if you have a future in architecture.” Sam says, Steve laughing as he eagerly walks to their bedroom.

Sam undresses quickly, marveling over the fact just a year or two ago he would’ve been taking a nap, or doing paperwork, watching TV by himself, something boring, something mundane. But with Steve, with Steve nothing is boring, even the mundane is fun. He loves being around the man too much for anything to ever ruin a moment between them. Hell, even when they’re halfway dead and back fighting Hydra or aliens, there’s still nowhere else Sam would rather be. Love’s kinda crazy like that.

Sam pulls one of Steve’s t-shirts over his head and rushes back out into the living room. Steve smiles, graciously holding open the sheet for him, and Sam crawls inside.

Every single pillow and blanket in the house must be here to make this soft, comfy heaven, but it is most definitely worth it. Sam groans as he falls against the floor of fleece blankets over comforters, landing on top of the mountain of pillows Steve’s assembled.

Said man smiles proudly down at him and raises his eyebrows, “It’s good, huh? Go on, Sam, tell me how much you love it.”

“It’s heaven, Steve, and you are God.”

Steve laughs and falls down next to him. He cups Sam’s cheek and turns his head so he can kiss him, and Sam giggles against his lips.

Steve smiles and asks, “What are you laughing at?”

Sam shakes his head, “Nothing, you’re just...making me happy. But Steve, why did you build a pillow fort in the first place?”

Steve shrugs, “I don't know, but...Sam. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Steve asks, “Would you be mad if I proposed to you in a pillow fort?”

Sam’s eyes widen and his head spins for a few seconds. “What? D-do you have a ring, what do you mean?”

“No, I don't have a ring, but…” Steve sucks in a cautious breath, his blue eyes terribly honest as he continues, “You just said I’m making you happy, and it wouldn’t be a bad thing if I could keep doing that. There’s nothing I would like more than to make you happy, Sam, and I’ll build a thousand more pillow forts if that’s what will do it.”

Sam blinks dumbly in the face of Steve’s earnestness. His heart starts to float higher and higher in his chest, and before he knows it he’s overcome with laughter.

Sam shakes his head as he laughs helplessly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him in close.

“Of course my answer is yes. I would love to marry you, Steve. I love you so much you probably could’ve proposed in a dumpster and I’d still say yes.” Sam says, kissing him joyously.

Steve’s arms slide around him too, and he pulls away to say, “Natasha’s gonna be pissed I did this in a pillow fort.”

“Yeah, she’ll give you hell for that, but it’s still a cute story.”

Steve nips at his nose and Sam laughs, “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Sam sighs, and kisses him again.


End file.
